eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony McHale
Tony McHale (born Anthony John Wright in September 1950 in Yorkshire) is one of EastEnders most profilic writers and storyliners and was responsible for the success of the show throughout the 1990s having created 163 scripts between May 1985 and February 1999 and created the famous Jackson family which are still ingraved into the show today. He is also responsible for directing 8''' episodes. He has immense experience in producing and acting having served as the executive producer of Holby City from 2006 to 2010 and having roles in popular television shows such as Coronation Street, Touch and Go and Beadle's About. In 1998 he created the BBC medical drama Holby City, which is a spin-off from the established drama Casualty. Over the last decade, McHale has been involved in the development and production of dramas in India, Dubai, New Zealand and South Africa, while still developing ideas for British TV. He has also lectured at many institutions on TV writing, directing and producing. Episodes written by Tony McHale 1980s '''1985 (5 episodes) *Episode 30 (30 May 1985) *Episode 56 (29 August 1985) *Episode 69 (15 October 1985) *Episode 78 (14 November 1985) *Episode 90 (26 December 1985) 1986 (10 episodes) *Episode 111 (11 March 1986) *Episode 115 (25 March 1986) *Episode 122 (17 April 1986) *Episode 135 (3 June 1986) *Episode 146 (10 July 1986) *Episode 151 (29 July 1986) *Episode 159 (26 August 1986) *Episode 169 (30 September 1986) *Episode 180 (6 November 1986) *Episode 191 (16 December 1986) 1987 (11 episodes) *Episode 202 (20 January 1987) *Episode 208 (10 February 1987) *Episode 223 (2 April 1987) *Episode 227 (16 April 1987) *Episode 232 (5 May 1987) *Episode 247 (25 June 1987) *Episode 255 (23 July 1987) *Episode 263 (20 August 1987) *Episode 271 (17 September 1987) *Episode 283 (29 October 1987) *Episode 293 (3 December 1987) 1988 (12 episodes) *Episode 309 (21 January 1988) *Episode 314 (9 February 1988) *Episode 319 (25 February 1988) *Episode 320 (1 March 1988) *Episode 333 (14 April 1988) *Episode 334 (19 April 1988) *Episode 345 (26 May 1988) *Episode 352 (21 June 1988) *Episode 357 (7 July 1988) *Episode 358 (12 July 1988) *Episode 359 (14 July 1988) *Episode 370 (23 August 1988) 1989 (17 episodes) *Episode 412 (17 January 1989) *Episode 419 (9 February 1989) *Episode 434 (4 April 1989) *Episode 446 (16 May 1989) *Episode 447 (18 May 1989) *Episode 451 (1 June 1989) *Episode 456 (20 June 1989) *Episode 458 (27 June 1989) *Episode 468 (1 August 1989) *Episode 469 (3 August 1989) *Episode 480 (12 September 1989) *Episode 481 (14 September 1989) *Episode 488 (10 October 1989) *Episode 499 (16 November 1989) *Episode 504 (5 December 1989) *Episode 505 (7 December 1989) *Episode 510 (26 December 1989) 1990s 1990 (16 episodes) *Episode 513 (4 January 1990) *Episode 520 (30 January 1990) *Episode 521 (1 February 1990) *Episode 526 (20 February 1990) *Episode 527 (22 February 1990) *Episode 536 (27 March 1990) *Episode 537 (29 March 1990) *Episode 538 (3 April 1990) *Episode 539 (5 April 1990) *Episode 550 (15 May 1990) *Episode 551 (17 May 1990) *Episode 564 (3 July 1990) *Episode 578 (21 August 1990) *Episode 579 (23 August 1990) *Episode 602 (13 November 1990) *Episode 603 (15 November 1990) 1991 (15 episodes) *Episode 618 (8 January 1991) *Episode 619 (10 January 1991) *Episode 632 (26 February 1991) *Episode 633 (28 February 1991) *Episode 646 (16 April 1991) *Episode 647 (18 April 1991) *Episode 662 (11 June 1991) *Episode 664 (18 June 1991) *Episode 665 (20 June 1991) *Episode 688 (10 September 1991) *Episode 689 (12 September 1991) *Episode 702 (29 October 1991) *Episode 703 (31 October 1991) *Episode 718 (24 December 1991) *Episode 719 (26 December 1991) 1992 (16 episodes) *Episode 736 (25 February 1992) *Episode 737 (27 February 1992) *Episode 738 (3 March 1992) *Episode 739 (5 March 1992) *Episode 766 (9 June 1992) *Episode 767 (11 June 1992) *Episode 782 (4 August 1992) *Episode 783 (6 August 1992) *Episode 789 (27 August 1992) *Episode 800 (6 October 1992) *Episode 801 (8 October 1992) *Episode 810 (10 November 1992) *Episode 811 (12 November 1992) *Episode 822 (22 December 1992) *Episode 823 (24 December 1992) *Episode 824 (25 December 1992) 1993 (14 episodes) *Episode 849 (23 March 1993) *Episode 850 (25 March 1993) *Episode 863 (11 May 1993) *Episode 864 (13 May 1993) *Episode 883 (20 July 1993) *Episode 884 (22 July 1993) *Episode 897 (7 September 1993) *Episode 898 (9 September 1993) *Episode 916 (11 November 1993) *Episode 917 (16 November 1993) *Episode 918 (18 November 1993) *Episode 927 (21 December 1993) *Episode 928 (23 December 1993) *Episode 929 (25 December 1993) 1994 (5 episodes) *Episode 0958 (5 April 1994) *Episode 0959 (7 April 1994) *Episode 0974 (16 May 1994) *Episode 0975 (17 May 1994) *Episode 0976 (19 May 1994) 1995 (8 episodes) *Episode 1092 (13 February 1995) *Episode 1093 (14 February 1995) *Episode 1094 (16 February 1995) *Episode 1101 (6 March 1995) *Episode 1192 (3 October 1995) *Episode 1200 (23 October 1995) *Episode 1201 (24 October 1995) *Episode 1202 (26 October 1995) 1996 (4 episodes) *Episode 1321 (26 July 1996) *Episode 1322 (29 July 1996) *Episode 1357 (15 October 1996) *Episode 1358 (17 October 1996) 1997 (17 episodes) *Episode 1403 (28 January 1997) *Episode 1404 (30 January 1997) *Episode 1426 (24 March 1997) *Episode 1427 (25 March 1997) *Episode 1428 (27 March 1997) *Episode 1461 (10 June 1997) *Episode 1462 (12 June 1997) *Episode 1482 (29 July 1997) *Episode 1483 (31 July 1997) *Episode 1484 (4 August 1997) *Episode 1507 (22 September 1997) - First of three episodes set in Ireland *Episode 1508 (23 September 1997) - Second of three episodes set in Ireland *Episode 1509 (25 September 1997) - Third of three episodes set in Ireland *Episode 1548 (22 December 1997) *Episode 1549 (23 December 1997) *Episode 1550 (25 December 1997) *Episode 1551 (26 December 1997) 1998 (11 episodes) *Episode 1596 (6 April 1998) *Episode 1597 (7 April 1998) *Episode 1598 (9 April 1998) *Episode 1621 (1 June 1998) *Episode 1651 (10 August 1998) *Episode 1652 (11 August 1998) *Episode 1653 (13 August 1998) *Episode 1686 (26 October 1998) *Episode 1710/1711 (21 December 1998) *Episode 1712 (22 December 1998) *Episode 1713 (24 December 1998) 1999 (2 episodes) *Episode 1737 (14 February 1999) *Episode 1738 (15 February 1999) Episodes directed by Tony McHale 1990s 1992 (2 episodes) *Episode 810 (10 November 1992) *Episode 811 (12 November 1992) 1993 (4 episodes) *Episode 863 (11 May 1993) *Episode 864 (13 May 1993) *Episode 917 (16 November 1993) *Episode 918 (18 November 1993) 1994 (2 episodes) *Episode 0958 (5 April 1994) *Episode 0959 (7 April 1994) Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Storyliners